


Sacrilege

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: wild cats [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспышка за вспышкой воскресают воспоминания, бегут цифрами по экрану сознания, в мистической последовательности, свет сменяет тьму, тьма сменяет свет, плен и освобождение, страстное желание никогда не забыть того, кто совершил над ним чудовищный обряд посвящения в первородную грязь, нежелание принимать затем очищение. Но очищение наступит. Пусть и насильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

67:65

_Некоторые вещи выбивают в сознании огромные красные буквы ассоциаций, с которыми они связаны. Практически насильно заставляют просматривать сцены прошлого, как видеоряд, который они также обозначают, каждый символ – это болезненная вспышка в памяти. Железные буквы, похожие на огромные амбарные замки. Сбитые и сломанные, они падают с ворот, которые охраняли, ворота отворяются, и меня втягивает вовнутрь._

_И моя тоска рождается от тоски, что захватила там всё, заражает мою душу, снова и снова, в круговороте хронического недуга. От неизбывности и невозможности изменения своего выбора, потому что свобода кончается там, где начинается свобода другого. И свобода этого другого забрала меня в сжимающееся у горла кольцо._

 

41:81

Свет-тьма. Тьма и свет. Сменяют друг друга... Маяк, вращающийся на краю морской бездны. Волны омывают основание, лижут каменную твердыню. Свет и тьма. Тьма и свет. Но вспышки так коротки... Никому не найти верный путь, никому не выбраться из бездны. 

Обрывки... обломки. Чьи-то вещи, одежды, бумаги. Чьи-то прерванные жизни. Плавают в чёрной воде, изредка попадая в жёлтое пятно света с маяка. Но долго не задерживаются, стесняясь своего уродства, ныряют в мокрую тьму. Однажды прибитые волнами к берегу, разобьются о камни или смешаются с песком. Похороненные в чреве земли до того, как истлеет последнее воспоминание.

Но воспоминания нетленны. Не потускнеют они никогда ни в чьей памяти.

 

25:84

Два тела на полу. Одно лежит плашмя, другое сидит сверху на нём. Обоих частично покрывает странная текучая ткань, сильно напоминающая ртуть. Но всё же это именно ткань... с ртутными свойствами.

В одном жарко пламенеет кровь, в другом она медленно стынет. Вспышка... и снова лишь пустота. Тихая ночь, постылая комната. Ужас, ширящийся в груди, горькое удовольствие на губах. Тело болит, истомленное. Глаза медленно шарят по полу, но ничего не находят. И ткань, что так сильно напоминала ртуть, превращается в волосы. Длинные карамельные волосы. 

 

15:97

Демон Ночи медленно плывёт домой. Дым, что выдыхают его ноздри, облаками стелется над землёй. 

 

9:87

Его безудержно рвёт в грязную раковину низкопробного отеля. В изнеможении он сидит под умывальником. Рядом с ним рассыпано шесть жёлтых стикеров, на каждом – имя чьим-то почерком.

За поясом тихо дремлет пистолет. В нём не хватает пяти патронов.

Его рвёт в последний раз. Вспышка... чернота. И в черноте восходят звезды.

 

6:10

Крик. Негромкий, грубый и требовательный. В груди плещется гнев, месть и отчаяние. Он толкает демона-солдата, заставляя упасть, набрасывается с кулаками, сбивает с лица очки, адреналиновый поезд сходит с рельсов в его крови, до помутнения, до боли в побелевших суставах... Замирает, увидев глаза, из которых выглядывают щупальца тьмы... их отстраненное от мира выражение. А потом, весь дрожа, протягивает руки, хватаясь за разметавшиеся по полу волосы, впивается поцелуем, безудержно тянет к себе, задыхается, покрываясь испариной, произносит его имя... но демон обрывает его, не давая закончить. Он ложится плашмя, придавленный откровением, солдат надвигается сверху. Вспышка... и по нему плавно растекается ртуть.

 

3:77

Ангел Ночи стоит на внешнем краю узкого карниза, на головокружительной высоте, небрежно держась рукой за верхний край рамы. Вдруг он поворачивает голову и очень долгим взглядом обводит черное блестящее здание с красными глазницами окон. Там лежат те двое. Демон Ночи, его карамельная жертва.

Он грустно улыбается и отворачивается. Подносит к глазам бинокль, рассматривая рыбацкий трал в море. Но мысль об этих двоих мешает ему сосредоточиться. Вспышка... на маяке кончилось топливо.

 

2:33

Ночь за ночью, кадр за кадром, в темных тонах, в разбитых линзах объектива, изломанные линии простыней, лежащее в них тело, томящееся, будто в горячке. А на стене над кроватью – большое распятие, поблескивающее зеленоватым золотом. Вспышка... и ночь сменяется ночью, забывая рассвет.

 

1:44

Он ходит по берегу, совершенно серому берегу у серого океана, все краски выцвели, серое солнце спрятано под очень толстыми облаками. Но вот туда приходит ангел Ночи, и он – цветной. Он прикасается к своему брату... но мир не становится цветным. Тот нехотя поднимает глаза в щупальцах тьмы, лишь в них появляется цвет. И из них по серому лицу струится исчерна-красная кровь. Ангел отступает, качая головой. Вспышка... жадный опустошающий поцелуй возвращает этому месту цвет, но весь мир погружается в бездну, уходит под воду... 

Остается маяк.

 

8:9

Двое. Они ходят рядом, почти не соблюдая дистанцию. И объективы следящих камер фиксируют секундные сплетения их пальцев в моменты, когда первому невмоготу становится ждать темноты Ночи.

На лице второго всегда ни кровинки и ни единой эмоции. Ему все равно. Он демон Ночи. Но почти каждую ночь карамельный приз принадлежит ему. Он тянет его за длинные, становящиеся ртутными, волосы, заставляя откидывать голову и смотреть на распятие. Касается губами его шеи, слушает горячий пульс, ставит всё новые и новые адреналиновые метки, но не целует. И тот сжимается в судорогах бессилия. Молча умирает в ожидании, пока демон Ночи наиграется в палача и подарит ему экстаз слияния. Синтез плоти в холодных, едва уловимых вздохах, в знакомых переплетениях пальцев, но теперь с ними полные сплетения рук и ног, крепкие, будто неразрывные...

Он ловит свой стон на полпути и заворачивает назад. Он давит мольбу. Он похоронит само биение жизни, если она помешает демону Ночи захотеть его. Но она не мешает.

Темно-красные губы, наигравшись, маленькими хищниками впиваются в нежный алчущий рот, начиная долгий режущий поцелуй, у которого не будет конца, у которого в помощниках крик на кромках лезвий, нет, это не лезвия, это язык, змеиный, на раздвоенных краях его растут иглы... Отламываясь, они застревают в чужом горле и проникают дальше, повинуясь движениям тела. Двух тел, двигающихся как одно. Красные полосы, желтые полосы, зеленый след на сетчатке... экраны меркнут. По полу растекается что-то, чему нет названия. Ползет по стенам, влезает в стекло и бетон, прячется в мебель. Наблюдает без глаз и ушей. Как на его лице рождается мертвенная улыбка, никотиновая смерть появляется в зубах. Нагота, грязь, усталость. Счастье в своем земном воплощении. Поцелуй демона Ночи огнем горит в его неровно вздымающейся груди. Печка чувств, большая ошибка, сердце, пронзенное сердце. Экраны меркнут. В экранах передают боль. 

Вспышка... в крови расширяется яд. Как дыры, через которые в мир медленно, но верно пробираются щупальца тьмы.

 

5:5

Он припер демона к стенке, дождался дня, дождался момента, в пустом коридоре, один на один со своим вопросом. Раненый, отравленный, плененный, но не сломавшийся. Тяжело дышал, глядя в любимое ненавистное лицо. Боялся целовать, просто держал и смотрел. Смотрел, смотрел, пожирал светлыми глазами, пытаясь понять... и насытиться. Но понимание не приходило, а голод всегда оставался. И голод побеждал. Снова... он не способен развязаться. Словно душит себя с каждым шагом в сторону. И слово «НЕТ» громче крика его души, сильнее агонии, сильнее страха...

Снова. Беспомощно отпустил его. Демон Ночи уходит в черноту лифтовой шахты. Вспышка... шахты наполнены чудовищами, прозрачными когтистыми тварями. По их телам, держась за плечи и длинные хвосты, скользит демон все ниже и ниже, исчезая под землю.

 

3:4

Дождь, грязь, опять весь мир серый. Цветная жертва принимает команды от демона Ночи, вокруг которого, будто мантия, раскинут черный туман. Взвод солдат бежит по каменистому острову, простуженное солнце освещает им путь. Через колючую проволоку аккуратно перелезает сияюще-белый мальчик. Подходит к демону и что-то шепчет на ухо. Вспышка... из мертвой земли вырывается в небо горькая полынь. Маяк оживает.

 

2:1

Ангел Ночи обозревает остров в бинокль и досадливо хмурится. Что-то в расположении войск ему совсем не нравится, он откладывает бинокль и уходит с крыши куда-то в холодный воздух. Бежит по небу, роняя капли светящейся эссенции со своих волос. Они падают в океан, и тот наливается изумрудным светом в сгущающихся сумерках.

Взвод солдат заканчивает марафон, но за финишной чертой не досчитались одного. Вспышка... сине-зеленые стебли упрямо ползут по скользким камням маяка, врезаются в кладку, разрушая цемент.

 

1:3

Подкошенный, он идет по стеночке в сырое и мрачное никуда. Удар... один удар в минуту. По телу прокатывается странная колючая волна, делающая мир колышущимся и полупрозрачным. Это ангел Ночи смотрит на него, убрав бинокль. Прозрачная и светлая душа, в груди которой медленно и мучительно бьется громадное, больше обычного сердце, пронизанное черными иглами. Вспышка... и белый лоб хранителя ломают глубокие морщины.

 

8:0

Он останавливается, задыхаясь от боли, и стена больше не может удержать его на ногах. Кулем валится на пол и сидит так неподвижно. Ущербная луна проходит свой путь и исчезает, встает серое солнце, его простуда в разгаре... обозначив сидящую жертву в прямоугольник слабого, будто больного света.

Он отползает в тень, потом с трудом укладывается в постель.

Вспышка... покой серой комнаты нарушило нечто. Он сбросил покровы, он похож на глыбу мрака. Отравленная душа умоляюще закрывается от него. Глаза демона мечут молнии, он о чем-то сурово вопрошает, но слов не слышно, их и нет. Чьи-то губы шевелятся, но все равно вслух ничего не произносят.

 

5:0

Нет больше вспышек.

Он лежит неподвижно в холодной постели, закутавшись в одеяло, как прокаженный. Распятие на стене начинает плавиться и стекать за спинку кровати зеленоватыми струями, похожими на плесень.

 

3:0

_Я задохнулся насмерть. В палитре души был страх, вожделение, зависть, гнев, но больше страх. Избавления же не было. И я сдался. В жгучем сплетении наших тел была единственная награда за все пережитое. Экстаз, подари мне снова экстаз. Слияние с твоей плотью. Я готов распрощаться с жизнью, только не отпускай меня, я лгу себе, прося избавления, не отпускай, не отпускай, не отпускай!_

_Но ты раскрываешь губы, из которых исчез весь цвет... и щупальца тьмы в твоих глазах каменеют и рассыпаются._

\- Я совершил кощунство¹.

 

1:0

И демон Ночи уходит. А в разверстую пасть греха, в душу, которую он осквернил и изранил, вливается свежая кровь. Растворяет злые иглы, гасит змеиное шипение. Вспышка... в дверь комнаты стук.

 

1

_Мокрый от своих иссушающих и выкручивающих снов, я еле встал с постели и подошел открыть, на ходу застегивая рубашку. Красивый подросток, три чемодана. Его рука врезалась в мою. Вспышка... это не вспышка._

_В моём доме зажегся свет._

* * *

¹ Кощунство - sacrilege (англ.)


End file.
